


Anomalies Online

by tuesday



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: In a world without the SCP Foundation, there are still groups dedicated to finding, documenting, and experimenting with weird stuff.





	Anomalies Online

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



> SCPs in order of reference/appearance: [SCP-914](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-914) (clockwork refining machine), [SCP-978](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-978) (the camera), [SCP-294](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-294) (the all-liquids coffee vending machine), [SCP-1459](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-1459) (the puppy-killing game), [SCP-147](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-147) (the tv that hates everything made after 1965).

**♦Topic: Personal Finds  
In: Boards ► Anomalies ► Objects ► New Discoveries**

**DoScienceToIt** (Original Poster) (Moderator)  
Posted on July 4, 2014:

New post, as the last was nearing its limit!

Reminder: This post is for objects you, personally, have found. For news, go **here**. For discussion of others' finds, go **here**. For people, animals, and other living anomalies, go **here**.

Consider checking out **this index** to see if it's part of a confirmed series and **this index** to see if it's similar to or the same as something someone's discovered already. If you recognize something in this thread as already having an official thread of its own, feel free to politely drop a link.

As always, please use common sense. If you think an object could be dangerous, contact the appropriate authorities before/instead of posting here. Despite my name, I do _not_ encourage doing science to it unless/until it's been cleared. No one wants to see a repeat of the Very Fine incident.

That said, what's new?

**(Showing Page 37 of 37)**

**► Garagesalejunkie** (New Member)(Banned)  
Replied on July 16, 2014:

So I found this camera that shows alternate realities at a garage sale? 

I know, I know, these stories almost never end well. In my defense, I paid the neighbor's kids to test it first. In my defense for that, the oldest girl is an anomalies enthusiast and wants to be a scientist, and it didn't seem fair to leave out the rest. And we all know that anything really fun or useful disappears into the government's greedy, grasping hands. Has anyone who got their hands on one of those legendary liquids vending machines ever gotten it back? No. I bet they're all either in break rooms or some military lab.

Anyway, I gave it a week, and the kids seem fine, so I've started using the camera myself. This thing is awesome! Further confirmation of the multiverse and super entertaining! **Photo album of the object** , **photo album of its photos** , **photo album of matching regular photos** , **side by side**. Any requests? Obviously, I've done family members, strangers, my dog, the cat (would not recommend), and some random places around town. Oh, and **here** is a set by the neighbor's kids. What messed up, adorable little munchkins.

 **► HabitualHobbyist** (Veteran Member)  
Replied on July 16, 2014:

@60sbaby: I'm surprised they let you keep it! But yeah, the solution is obvious: keep all your grandpa's furniture and stuff. It can be a nice retro room. It's a good means of catching out some fake antiques, too! Just, uh, remember about the clothes problem.

@Mordantandmordanter: A) Everything about that machine goes in **this thread**. B) Thank you for the news that another instance of it has popped up and for notifying the authorities. C) Why would you play it? Just. Why??? D) You are definitely going to hell.

@Garagesalejunkie: A) This is part of a series! While Polaroid denies ever manufacturing this line, there are still over one hundred confirmed copies owned and in use in the U.S. today. Its official general thread is **here** and news on the current push for legislation to outlaw its use can be found **here**. Also, you're wrong about what it does. B) Did you even _read_ the posting rules or TOS?

 **► DoScienceToIt** (Original Poster) (Moderator)  
Posted on July 16, 2014:

@Garagesalejunkie:  
Minor violations of the TOS result in a first-time infraction or temp-ban. Even if it turned out to be part of a Designated Safe series, you obviously didn't know that. Using children as guinea pigs is not a minor violation. Enjoy your perma-ban, and I hope the police find you soon.

**End of Page. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 … 35, 36, 37**

\--

**♦Topic: Polaroid Camera  
In: Boards ► Anomalies ► Objects ► Series**

**OriginalViewfinder** (Original Poster) (Confirmed Anomaly Owner)  
Posted on March 4, 2008:

Yay, I got permission to make an official series thread! 

Feel free to either re-post or post links to comments in the experiment threads, relevant news, or what-have-you. This thread is for anything and everything related to this camera that Polaroid is adamant they did not put out, but which nevertheless bears a striking resemblance to their work. Whether you own one and want to talk about it, have read up on all the experiments and have your own detailed analysis, have suggestions for future photos for those taking them, or just want to squee over another Designated Safe series, we welcome you!

Edit: Oh, and the standard reminder to follow the TOS!

Edit 2: **Here** is the walkthrough for contacting authorities regarding concerning photos.

Edit 3: **Latest updates** on the new privacy legislation and rulings. tl;dr: Currently, you can continue taking (and, if need be, reporting) photos, but they are **not** considered proof of wrongdoing and cannot be introduced as evidence in a court of law. All discussion about the implications and ramifications can be found **here** and aren't allowed in this thread. I'll update this edit to reflect all future changes.

**(Showing Page 16 of 4237)**

**► EyeoftheStorm** (Veteran Member)  
Replied on April 12, 2008:

Obviously, it depends on what the _photographer_ considers to be the subject of the photo, so even if there isn't any actual, official sentience involved on the camera's part (it is a Designated Safe object, after all), there's a psychic aspect to it or some sort of mental interface with the photographer. Thus why I asked @photographry4evah to take five pictures. The composition might be the same with a regular camera, but I posit that we'll end up with five vastly different outcomes for this one.

 **► photographry4evah** (Confirmed Anomaly Owner)  
Replied on April 12, 2008:

You can stop arguing, as I come bearing results for all three requests! Albums **here** , **here** , and **here**. Crossposted to the **object experiment thread** , but I think we'll get better discussion here, don't you?

Initial thoughts:

On the sleeping experiment: We'll have to wait until all the volunteers are done writing up their reports, but overall, it's pretty easy to conclude that the photos do not reveal anything about their dreams, unless they were dreaming about sleeping. Arguments could be made either way for whether the camera treats sleeping people as objects or if everyone asleep was doing exactly what they wanted. Remember Mr. "I love my job, I just want a different tie"? 

Note: one subject wasn't shown sleeping, but 1) I'm not 100% sure they were actually asleep and 2) I will not be interacting with them again for obvious reasons, so please don't ask me to do a follow-up. And yes, I partially censored the photo, but it's still pretty obvious what they're doing. Anyone else with a camera is free to see if they're an anomaly, but it won't be me. 

On the multiple subjects experiment: Preliminary analysis says @EyeoftheStorm is spot on about the multiple subject thing, but I think that opens a lot of possibilities regarding by-timer photos. I've opened up a **google document** for brainstorming variables for this. 

On the pets experiment: Don't think I don't know this was just an excuse to get more puppy photos. I'd say I approve, but agh. Agh. There is a significant chunk of these that are super horrifying. Can I report puppies to the authorities? Because seriously. They are not all good dogs.

For now, I'm taking a break on requests, though I plan to help with whatever we hash out in the gdoc. That is, in fact, why I'm taking a break (though the dream and dog experiments did not help). I'm excited to see where this goes!

 **► AWizardDidIt**  
Replied on April 12, 2008:

@photographry4evah:  
>to see if they're an anomaly

I see what you did there. >_>

 **► RosieRose**  
Replied on April 12, 2008:

I will never look at a dog the same way again.

 **► ADogsLife**  
Replied on April 12, 2008:

Hey! Most of those dogs were perfectly! fine! You can't judge all dogs by the desired actions of a few. Betsy just wanted to play with a ball. Fluffers just wanted pets. Cinder was perfectly happy fetching a stick. They are all good dogs.

On a totally unrelated note, @photographry4evah, I know you said you're not doing more requests, but I will seriously pay cash if you're willing to help me pick out my next pet. 

**► RogerRoger**  
Replied on April 12, 2008:

>Betsy just wanted to play with a ball.  
And Spot just wanted to play with his balls. Hey-ohhh!

 **► Asher**  
Replied on April 12, 2008:

I thought I'd just point out that we identified the other person in the fifth photo as Fido's first owner, who passed away, the reason Fido passed on to me. My heart is breaking, but I'm so glad he loves me enough that I'm in the photo, too. ;A;

Rescue dogs are the best dogs. 

**► OriginalViewfinder** (Original Poster) (Confirmed Anomaly Owner)  
Posted on April 12, 2008:

@photographry4evah: In case you didn't see my edit, if you're worried, you can contact the authorities about that photo **here** and there's a general walkthrough of what to expect **here**. And no, you can't also do that for the dogs. :p

 **► Lostlostlost**  
Replied on April 12, 2008:

@RosieRose, this is why I am a cat person.

**End of Page. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 … 16, 17, 18**


End file.
